What is this Feeling? Remake
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Thirty years later, Alucard returns to Hellsing. Everything is back to normal, but the only problem is that Seras and Alucard keep their distance. To keep the two vampires together, Sir Integra sends them on a 'mission' and hopes that they finally sort out there feelings towards each other. Remake.
1. Pain and Loss

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Master...you left us. You left Sir Integra and me. Master. You have become nothing, not even a drop of your blood has remained behind, no, you are gone. Master...Alucard.

I sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, it was only three nights ago when the war ended and Master had left. I hugged my legs tighter to me, a blood tear sliding from my crimson eyes and down my cheek. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down, but once I did all I could see was Master. His grin, his demon eyes, his hair like black fire, flying around his beautiful pale face, I cowered not wanting to see him.

Then his evil laugh went through my head making me jump off the roof towards the ground, before I hit the ground I turned into my wolf form, Vlad. I found out this power just a day ago, I have been testing my powers, it was something that will take time to get use to. I ran, ran into the woods near Hellsing manor, I whimpered over my lost. I shut my eyes, my vampire senses guiding me through the woods so I wouldn't run into a tree or anything.

"_Seras Victoria_." Master's last words to me went through my head. "_Like fragments of a shattered melody_." The words that made me blush and make my heart ache. "_I can hear your voice just fine_..." I came to a stop and howled loud and long, I howled my anger, my sadness, and my lost. My howling died and my head hung, the moonlight hit my white blonde fur as I stood there, my crimson eyes appearing a little after just barely opening my eyes. I gathered my bearings and started running through the woods again, a good run at night always helped me think and calm down.

* * *

A howl? I opened my good eye and looked towards the window, the howling continued on for another few seconds, I knew then that it was Seras, she was upset about her Master, about my pet Vampire. I sighed, I shifted my head until it was comfortable and I closed my eye, the howling stopped, silence filled the night again. Poor Seras has been crying her heart out the last few days, I didn't realize how much she loved her Master, even though the two didn't really speak to each other, nor did he ever really train her.

I smirked, the young blonde had something going on with Pip Bernadotte, but something shone in her eyes when she saw her Master, was it love? Quite possible. And what of Alucard? I've known him since I was twelve, the way he was towards Police Girl, how possessive he was of her, how gentle he was towards her, how patient, I knew that he felt something for his fledging, even though he would never had admit it. The only true affection he showed towards Seras, was saying her name and ruffling her hair at the very end, before Father Alexander Anderson destroyed that moment and almost killed Alucard himself.

Those bloody bastards, that Millennium, killed my servant...but they didn't kill all of him. Seras will always be apart of him, but what I'm wondering is if she realizes that? Would she be satisfied? Perhaps not, she wishes to have Alucard here with us today, being apart of him is fine but not good enough for her, the girl will remain heart broken. But it's enough for me, knowing Alucard is still alive in that girl, I'm satisfied. I have faced the facts that my dear servant is gone, but why can't she see it? Why can't Seras accept what happened?

I remembered the night when I found Alucard, the night when I was running from my psycho homicidal Uncle that wanted to run Hellsing, but I was in the way. My father told me of a room before he died. He told me that if I was ever in trouble that I should go there and I would find my salvation. I was quite surprised when finding a corpse, wondering how that could be my salvation, but I was wrong, so very wrong. That night is when it all started, how I became the woman I am today, how I created a bond with the most powerful monster in the world.

"_My Master, your father called me...Alucard_." Alucard's words of that night going through my head. Damn him! Damn, my servant! Damn, my monster! Damn Alucard for leaving us. My eye closed tightly when thinking about him, I bit my lip and some blood drizzled into my mouth. It was that fucking cat boy that killed him, just about every vampire challenged him and lost, but this damn fifteen year old cat boy's blood and he is defeated.

Then there's Walter, the one that I and my father trusted for so long, much longer then Alucard, and he turns out to be a bloody traitor. My dear old butler, my old friend, Walter. How could he do that? Why? Walter, you bloody fool! Why would you betray me, betray Hellsing?! Hurt me like that? Nobody could ever take Walter's spot, yes, there will be many more butlers in the future, but none good enough compared to him. I opened my good eye and got out of bed, I crept over to my window, and I looked up at the moon. I remember that some nights it would turn crimson because of Alucard, but tonight, it's just a plain ordinary moon, I sighed.

I looked down to see my servant, in her wolf form, trotting out of the woods, her white blonde fur shining in the moon light. The young wolf stopped and transformed back to her human form, I watched the vampiress as she just stood there, she looked up at the moon sadly. Was she thinking the same thing I was thinking? Seras looked like a dark beautiful monster, Alucard would be quite proud of her if he saw her now, it gave me shivers just seeing her. Seras eyes shifted over to the manor she studied it for some time, her crimson orbs glowing in the night, I didn't approve of her new outfit, a dark crimson Hellsing uniform, and her tights ripped in places, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Is the reason why she wore it is because the outfit reminded her of Alucard's? Alucard in his red Victorian wear? Is that why she wears it? Or maybe since she is a new full fledged vampire, she is now changing her style to look more like a vampire? I sighed, a full fledged vampire, that reminds me, the poor girl will never be a No Life Queen. Perhaps that's a good thing, for what if she did become a No Life King, would she be just like Alucard? Would I have to bond her also? Seras will never become a No Life Queen, she may be powerful then all other vampires, but she is just like them, she would never be like Alucard and have that much power. That much power? I nodded, I think that it is a good thing that she didn't consume his blood, it's best that she didn't become like Alucard. I watched the young girl for another few seconds and then went back to bed.

* * *

I looked at Hellsing, Hellsing was looking better every day, in the morning while I was asleep, men came and worked on Hellsing. All the blood and bodies were gone, the halls were cleaned but walls and the ceilings were crumbled and that needed to be fixed badly. I walked through the front doors, I didn't look around me I just headed straight for the stairs leading to the basement, Hellsing was empty other then Sir Integra and me. There were no more people running about, no maids or butlers, no soldiers, it was kind of sad and gloomy with just two women in a Manor.

I stopped once I got to my door, my hand on my door knob, I looked at the floor and then turned my head to my right to look at Master's door, there were belts all over it closing it off. I huffed and then walked over, I haven't ever been in Master's room before, I walked through the door as if it wasn't there, inside was Master's throne in the middle of the room. Off to the side was his black coffin, in silver letters was: The Bird of Hermes is my Name; Eating my Wings to make me Tame. And on top laid a small block of cement with his markings on it.

I sat down on his throne, next to me on a small table was his orange glasses and his red fedora, I picked them up and put them on but as soon as I did I was no longer in his room. I was surrounded by darkness, I was no longer wearing his items either, I looked around, I heard moaning in front of me.

"Hello?" I called out scared.

"Wh..what?" Said a familiar voice, I heard footsteps and a tired looking Master came stumbling out of the darkness, he looked at me with tired crimson eyes. I shrieked, Master's red fedora and orange glasses fell off of me and I was back on his throne in his chambers.

"Master?" I said. There was no answer, my bite mark from him tingling, I grabbed my neck without any thought, I looked around, I picked up his items and put them back on the small table next to his wine glass. I stood up and went over to his coffin, I set the small cement block on the floor near his coffin and got into the small space closing the lid after me. The coffin smelled of Alucard, I inhaled deeply, taking in all his scent. I closed my eyes and rested there, soon falling asleep, not really thinking about my tingling bite mark from Master.

Master set his hand down on the top of my head, I opened my eyes and he ruffled my hair lightly as he gave me a soft smile that made me smile up at him, his crimson eyes warm and happy for once.

"Seras Victoria." Master spoke which made my heart thunder in my chest, the moment seemed to stop, even though I knew that Father Anderson would come in and ruin our moment together it never came. Time just froze on us, I stared at Alucard, his hair a bit longer then usual, he had a mustache that was kind of attractive, a black cape flying behind him, dressed in all armor, and a sword tied to his hip.

Something in the back of my head kept saying something, Master will return. He's not entirely gone. He will return, he will return, this time his bite mark burned a bit, giving me pleasure and slight pain. My eyes shot open, I looked at the lid of his coffin. The only words going through my head was: Master will return.

* * *

I slept peacefully until my light turned on and I covered my eye, ow, that bloody hurt. What does she want? Seras ran over to me and jumped onto my bed and shook me slightly.

"What? What?!" I said opening my eye and looking up into her happy crimson ones, she was so happy, why?

"Master!" Seras yelled, I shot up looking about the room but there was no one there.

"Where?!" I said jumping out of bed and was about to run to the hall but she stood in front of me.

"He will return!" Seras said, I looked at her and then glared, how dare she barge in here, awaken me, and then say such none sense about her Master returning.

"Seras, he's gone and he's not coming back." I said getting back into bed, she walked over to me no longer smiling.

"He will, I know he will." Seras said confident.

"And how do you know this?" I said annoyed now.

"I feel it, he turned me, I feel it, I know." Seras said smiling again.

"Seras, he will not be returning. That is enough for one night. Please return to your chambers now, I would like to go to bed and forget this matter." I said slumping down on to the bed on my side looking at the window, my back to Seras. Seras stood there for a few seconds and then walked towards the door, turned off the light and before closing the door she spoke once more.

"I know that he is returning. One day he will. I can feel it." Seras said softly and then closed my door leaving me in the dark. How is she so sure? It isn't possible...is it? Can he return? No, he can't! This is ridiculous, he will not return, there is no way. I saw it myself, his eyes closing slowly, the look of defeat on his face, disappearing into nothing. He's gone and he's not coming back. Damn girl!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yes, it's similar to the other one, but I'm hoping that it will be better, I just thought that 'What is this Feeling?' needed a touch up, it didn't seem good enough and not really the way I wanted it to be. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. The Master Returns

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thirty Years Later**

I sat on Alucard's throne, I just awoken a few minutes ago, the sun wasn't even down yet, I sat there. His scent was no longer there, it was replaced with my scent. I came to his chambers as much as I could, after missions, before the sunrise, whenever. I also slept here all the time, the last time I slept in my coffin was...two years ago. Then I would just come here when I was sad but now I came here all the time as if it was my room. I dreamt of Alucard every single night, I never stopped mourning him, I knew...well had a feeling, that he was going to return but I was still very sad that he wasn't here with me today.

All day I've been feeling weird, it was hard to sleep, my neck has been burning, this time full on pain, before it was pleasure. I was light headed and I could sense something but I don't know what. I shivered. What was happening? I stood up and walk away from his chambers, I walked up to the first floor, Sir Integra was fencing upstairs, I would join her in a second. There was somebody here...Iscariot, I rolled my eyes, what do they want? I walked the halls, moonlight shining in from the windows, I looked at the floor, the only light other then the moon was my glowing crimson eyes.

I walked by Heinkel and the other two Iscariots, I glanced their way, glaring at them, they just smirked, I walked inside the training room where Sir Integra was fencing with Sir Penwood. I stood to the side with some of the other soldiers, who were watching amazed by their moves but then Sir Integra won the match, she lifted her mask a little so she could speak to her opponent. Sir Penwood lifted his mask a little also to hear her and reply.

"I win Sir Penwood. Would you like another go?" Sir Integra ask looking him over with her good eye.

"Uh?...okay...sure." Sir Penwood said not really sure, they replaced their masks back on their faces, they restarted another match, they fenced for a good while but then Sir Integra did one swift move sending Sir Penwood's sword flying in the air and then landing hard on the ground.

"Stop, there's a victory!" I said happily getting my mind off the weird senses. "Victory is for Integra!" I heard clapping, I turned my head to see one of the Iscariots clapping with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent, excellent." The Iscariot said. "Her skill hasn't diminished at all!"

"Section thirteen, you were supposed to wait in the hall." Sir Integra said.

"No, no, wait is a quality with which I disagree. We have waited long enough and nobody gave us a glass of water." The Iscariot went on. "We're a little tired, you know?"

"I don't want to talk to you now, please go back." Sir Integra said and I nodded giving them another glare.

"Yes, yes...we're going." The Iscariot said. They left, a few seconds later Heinkel followed giving us a grin, I grinned wickedly back. Then the darkness came over me again, I looked down at the floor, my mind some where else while Sir Integra went off and talked to Sir Penwood. The feeling was...good but most of it...all of it was evil and dark and just made me shiver. What is it? Is there another vampire here? I used my power to scan the entire house and the grounds but it was all human, no vampires, where's the threat? Where is the darkness coming from? Why am I the only one that feels it?

Sir Penwood started crying and ran off, snapping me out of it, I talked with Sir Integra, teasing her about different things but she just got angry at me. After awhile we left the room, Sir Integra went off to her room to go to bed, I walked up to the roof and sat down. I looked up at the moon while hugging my legs tightly, the moon was crimson, I covered my face with my arms that were resting on the top of my knees. What did I do that made the moon this way, usually I know when I give enough power off to make the moon crimson, this time I guess I just didn't realize that I did it.

My head started to ache making me light headed, then the burning sensation came back to my neck, I shot my head up and grabbed my neck. I moaned, closing my eyes tightly and a few blood tears leaving my eyes, I started to wobble and I fell off the roof hitting the ground hard. Damn. I sat up turning into my wolf form, it's been awhile, at least a month since turning into my wolf. I ran towards the woods whimpering in pain, darkness coming to me again, I howled out scared.

* * *

I stood behind my small childe, I was not complete yet, just black flames in the shape of my body, I stared at the little one. She is marvelous, so strong and powerful, and very beautiful. The poor girl has been feeling my darkness all day, it was invading her mind, making her ache and light headed. Her head shot up and she grabbed her neck, my fangs elongated, it made me thirsty when I remembered biting her, her sweet virgins blood. Seras rolled off the roof, I winced, I couldn't have helped even if I wanted to, I'm still nothing, I have to wait patiently until my body is whole again. Seras transformed into a wolf and ran off into the woods howling, I grinned at her, so proud, my once weak fledging is now a powerful vampire that everyone fears.

It was almost time, I could feel it, my powers flaring, my darkness growing, it was almost time. I looked up at the crimson moon, my fledging thought that it was because of her. I vanished and soon appeared down in the basement in our chambers, I looked around, everything the way I remembered it, I walked into my Childe's room, there was dust on everything, obviously signifying that she hasn't been sleeping here or even using this room. It smelled musty, my grin fell, damn, her scent is no longer here, I walked through the walls to my room but then her scent hit me. I grinned, she's been living in my room, such a brave fledging sleeping in not only a powerful vampire's chamber but in her Master's chambers.

* * *

I ran and ran, blood tears running from my eyes and into my fur, damn, my fur will be stained blood red. At least it will disappear by the time I turn back into my wolf form. I howled once more and then came to a complete stop, I fell to the ground, my paws under my head, I laid there for a few seconds, the darkness grew a bit over time, where was it coming from? I sent a wave of my power over Hellsing Manor and the grounds but once again there was nothing, just humans.

* * *

My head shot up once I felt my Childe's powers, she was looking for something, but what? Did she know that I was there? I knew that she could sense my darkness but was she looking for me? No, she's just looking for an intruder, how could she know that I was there. I felt her power come again, once again searching for an intruder, I closed my eyes and breathed it in, so powerful she has become.

* * *

Nothing! How could that be?! Was it me? Was it my darkness? No, I can control it, it's not me! But who is it?! Who is messing with me?! I howled once again but this time in anger, warning the intruders about me, I got to my feet and walked slowly around. I sniffed the air but smelled nothing, I listened, but heard nothing, and I saw nothing but I could sense something. I howled once more, another warning to the intruders, but it remained, the darkness remained, I whimpered as it grew more powerful but then stopped. All the power leaving, I was no longer light headed, I could still sense the darkness but it was far it was...at the Hellsing Manor...it was in Sir Integra's room!

I ran and ran as fast as I could, I couldn't demateralize, that was a power that I hadn't been able to control, I guess that was mostly a No Life Queen's power, something I couldn't control but came once in awhile. I transformed into my human self, I ran to Sir Integra's room, my Anti Freak Rifle appearing in my hands after summoning it. I kicked the door in after hearing gun fires.

"What happened Master?!" I yelled, Sir Integra ran to my side and I quickly turned on the lights looking over at the figure against the wall. I gaped, the figure started laughing, Sir Integra and I stared in shock, it was Master!

"What a violent welcome." Master said amused. "And you're noisy as always!" I smiled, I can't believe it was him! Master has return! I looked him over, his black hair flowing around his beautiful pale face, his trade mark grin appeared, blood running out of his cheek where Sir Integra shot him.

"Master!" I said walking up to him a bit, Sir Integra sat down on the side of her bed disappointed.

"Late homecoming, eh, Alucard?" Sir Integra said, they talked to each other but I couldn't make out the words because my heart was thundering in my chest, Master looked at Sir Integra but I just stared at him. I knew that he would return. Alucard explained to us how he killed all his familiars except for one. He was the darkness that I sense earlier, that was the cause of my light headiness and the burning sensation of his bite mark, I snapped out of it once I smelled blood. I looked up at Sir Integra, she was standing over Alucard with a bloody finger, the blood drops falling on to the top of his tongue. I licked my lips starting to thirst for the crimson, I just realized that I hadn't eaten all day.

Alucard's eyes flickered to mine, I stared at him expressionless, he stared at me for a few more seconds then turned back to Sir Integra. Sir Integra brought her finger up and away from his mouth, she smiled down at him.

"Satisfying vampire?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, very much." Alucard said licking his lips. "Thank you Master." Sir Integra walked back to her bed and got in it, Alucard stood up, and walked to her side.

"Alucard." Sir Integra said looking up at her servant.

"Yes, my Master?" Alucard ask grinning down at her.

"Don't leave again, that's an order." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said slightly bowing his head, Sir Integra looked up at me, I was staring at Alucard again, she looked at the both of us.

* * *

My two vampires were keeping a distance between them, Seras stood shyly by the door, while Alucard stood next to me, Seras looked up at him curious and in awe, Alucard didn't even bother to glance at her. What was wrong with them? I knew that had something going on between them, so shouldn't they be holding each other? Possibly even kissing, saying how much they love each other...Alucard, saying he loves somebody? Good one, Integra. It infuriated me that Alucard didn't even bother to say anything to Seras, what is going to happen to the little Draculina? Will her heart break again when Alucard doesn't make a move? Will she be claimed by Alucard? I wish I knew, I have grown fond of Seras and did not wish to see her hurt in the end because of my bloody vampire.

"You are dismiss, servants." I said lying down, Seras was about to leave but I stopped her. "Seras." She looked over at me.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Seras ask.

"Get Alucard some blood." I said looking up at Alucard, he had a grin on his face but he was still not looking at his servant which just pissed me off some more. All the times the girl cried over him, all that fucking howling at night from her lost and sadness and he doesn't even acknowledge her or even show that he knows that she is there. Damn vampire!

"Yes, Sir Integra." Seras said and then left the room, Alucard stood there for a few more seconds.

"Alucard." I said.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard ask in almost a purr.

"Wouldn't you like to follow Seras and get your blood?" I ask looking up at him annoyed.

"Of course, Master." Alucard said bowing again and then following after his servant after turning off my light and shutting my door. Damn vampire!

* * *

I walked out of the room and slumped against the wall, I put my hand on my forehead, oh my god. My Anti Freak Rifle vanished, I sent it to my room, since Master is back I won't be using his room anymore. I sensed a new presence, I looked behind me and saw Master standing there, I jumped.

"Master!" I said, my eyes flickered around, Master just stood there with a grin on his face, he stared at me. I turned around and started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, I heard Master's footsteps behind me, he could catch up to me easily but he stayed behind. I walked into the kitchen and walked straight over to the giant freezer, I opened it and walked inside, blood packs filling the room, Master stood in the kitchen waiting for me to return with his blood packs. I walked out with six blood packs, Sir Integra would get mad if I took out three but she would understand the reason why I took out so many this time. I set four blood packs down on the table in front of Master where he was sitting.

I sat down at his left side, I sank my fangs into the blood pack and let the crimson liquid flow into my mouth and down my throat, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste. When I reopened my eyes not only was my blood pack gone but so was Master's four blood packs, I looked at the four empty ones shocked that he finished them so fast. I set my empty one down and grabbed the second one, I looked at it for a few seconds and then sank my fangs into the plastic. It only took a few seconds this time to finish it. We sat there in silence, it was kind of weird, normal but weird, Master would have teased me or said something to me by now, he never just sat in silence.

I stood up and grabbed all the empty blood packs, I threw them away and then faced him, his eyes flickered away once I turned to look at him. Did he not want me to know that he was looking at me while my back was turned? I stood there in silence again and then spoke, looking down at the floor.

"If you're still thirsty, there is more blood in the freezer, take as much as you want." I said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Seras stood up and took the empty blood packs away, I watched her carefully but then she turned and looked at me, my eyes flickered away. Damn! I didn't mean for her to see me staring at her. She stared at me for another few seconds then looked down at the floor, I looked up at her once she started to speak, the fragment of a shattered melody, how much I missed the sound of her voice. How much I missed her blonde hair and that soft pale face of hers. I loved her new look also, the crimson eyes with the dark crimson Hellsing Uniform, she was so beautiful.

"If you're still thirsty, there is more blood in the freezer, take as much as you want." She said and then walked away, I watched after her and then I stood, I demateralized to my room and into my coffin, I just needed sleep, I can have more blood later. Seras' scent came to my nose, I inhaled deeply, her scent was lovely.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I know that it's pretty much the same, but I did fix it up if you haven't noticed. I promise that it will be different, I just haven't gotten to that part yet. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Damn Demon

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The lid to my coffin rose, light from the candles shone in, I blinked and then got up, my shadows coming to life and going to the three candles and with a swooshing noise the candles were out. I opened my eyes, my room was dark, much better, I used my shadows once again to grab my blood pack that was a few feet away on my table in an ice bucket. With my other hand I grabbed the blood pack from the shadows and sunk my fangs into the pack, I got up and walked through the door as if it wasn't there, I walked up the stairs to the first floor. Sir Integra hated it when I drank blood in front of the humans but today I didn't care.

I walked up the stairs and then into the training room, some soldiers were there but I didn't pay any attention to them, I set my empty blood pack down and everybody looked at it in horror. They then looked up at me, I stared at them, I smiled showing my fangs, some ran out of the room and I laughed, pathetic humans, I quickly stopped laughing, why did I do that?

I turned away and started beating the punching bag, I gave a few kicks and punched at it harder, I felt that the punching was going to break and fall to the floor so I used my shadows and wrapped it around the bag.

...

A few minutes later a soldier came in and walked over to me, I stopped punching the bag, my shadows unwrapping from around the bag, I faced the soldier.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Sir Integra would like to speak to you in her study." The soldier said.

"Thank you." I said and then gave a final punch to the punching bag, the punching bag fell to the floor hard. I walked around the frightened soldier and out of the training room to Sir Integra's study, I knocked on her door.

"Enter." Sir Integra said, I opened the door, she was sitting behind her desk smoking a cigar, she looked up at me when I entered, I walked up to her.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" I ask.

"Are you feeling alright tonight, Seras?" Sir Integra ask looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Sir." I said.

"You gave the soldiers quite a scare, and you...don't seem like yourself." Sir Integra ask.

"I'm fine." I repeated, Sir Integra sighed while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seras, why did you drink blood in front of your comrades? They're frightened enough of you, and I told you specifically not to drink in front of them. Do you wish of them to think of you as a monster?" Sir Integra ask slowly getting angry. "And I thought that I told you to hide those damn fangs of yours?!"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't know what got into me." I said. "I also broke the punching bag."

"You what?!" Sir Integra ask, she then rubbed her temples while closing her eyes. "I'll have it repaired, just please control your strength."

"Yes, Sir." I said, she looked back up at me.

"Please, don't drink the blood in front of the soldiers and hide your fangs..." Sir Integra said, she then smirked at me. "You know they're a punch of pussies." Sir Integra tried to lighten the mood, I gave a small giggle and bowed my head to her in respect.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Honestly Seras, we've never had these problems before, what's gotten into you?" Sir Integra ask becoming serious again.

"Not sure. May I go back to my training?" I ask, after shrugging my shoulders, Sir Integra studied me for another minute or two.

"Yes, of course. Dismiss." Sir Integra said waving a hand.

"Sir." I said then walked out.

* * *

"I know that you were listening, vampire." I said, Alucard appeared to my left leaning against the wall, no grin or anything, unusual for him. "What is wrong with her?"

"It's her demon. She's angry." Alucard said.

"Angry? Why?" I ask, Alucard didn't speak after that. "Alucard, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Master." Alucard said.

"Do you care for the girl?" I ask, Alucard stayed silent again, then one of his trade mark grins appeared.

"Do I care for the girl?" Alucard repeated. "What makes you think that I care for her?"

"Answer me truthfully Alucard, don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around her." I said.

"To say that I care for the girl is an understatement." Alucard said, so he really does care for her.

"Then why hide it? Why not just claim her? Stop breaking the poor girl's heart." I said, I looked up at Alucard, he was surprised but then that vanished.

"Has she been sad?" Alucard ask.

"To say she has been sad is an understatement." I said using the same words he used.

"I thought that she only saw me as a Master." Alucard said.

"She does see you as her Master but she cares very much for you, Alucard, and I don't want her heart broken. So you either sort these feelings out with her or just leave her alone." I said angry. "Is that why her demon is angry?"

"Yes, her demon is crying out for mine but when Seras and I keep our distance from each other they come out. Seras is strong her demon is showing very little, and I have been around long enough to know how to keep my demon under control." Alucard said.

"Why has it started now? Why not before when everything was normal?" I ask.

"Seras didn't realize her lust until the end, but her demon knew, her demon did come out many times." Alucard said.

"All those blood rages?" I ask.

"Yes." Alucard said, A soldier came rushing in, he was breathing heavily and sweat beads laid out upon his forehead.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed about the interruption.

"It's...Seras...she's out of...control." The soldier said trying to catch his breath.

"How?! What did you do to her?" I ask standing up and slamming my hands down on the desk. It was bad enough that Seras was showing very little anger but even the slightest push could send a vampire to far and lose control.

"We're just standing around talking and then Seras came in and started beating at another punching bag, she over heard our conversation and she went berserk, we locked her in the training room and so far she has let us do that. But she's still losing it, she's growling and trying to keep herself from breaking down the door and she's just going crazy!" The soldier said and then past out.

"Damn!" I said and ran out of the room, when I arrived at the training room Alucard was already there and most of Hellsing, there was a window to the training room so I could see how my soldiers were doing. Seras was inside, eyes glowing a dark crimson, her mouth open showing us every tooth like some great white shark, her shadows flaming and surrounding her and slowly encasing the entire room. "Move out of my way!" I said pushing the people away from the window, the training room was destroyed, the glass cracked from her trying to get out, I could tell that she was trying to hold back because it would have taken her a second to get out of this prison.

Seras stared at us and then there was a red light zooming towards the window banging it causing another crack and then she was back in her place where I first found her. I heard her growl in frustration and she started to breath heavily in anger. Seras grabbed her head, her eyes turning a light crimson, she looked up at us scared and then her eyes turned back to dark crimson, her demon retaking over her. Seras closed her eyes trying to focus on something and then from her shadows came Pip Bernadotte, he stood next to her with a smile and a lit cigarette in his mouth, she opened her eyes and glared at him. I heard a growl and looked up, Alucard was standing there watching his fledging with her familiar, his teeth bared, fangs elongated, eyes a dark crimson.

"Well, if you don't want him to calm her down, you should go in there and help her." I said turning back to Seras, she walked away from Pip, her demon trying to ignore him but he followed her. She sat down by the wall to her right, leaning against it, I couldn't let her out because I could see that she still had those dark crimson eyes and she was snarling. I looked back up but Alucard was gone.

* * *

I tried to control my breathing, it was out of control because I was so angry. I walked in the room and the soldiers were talking about Alucard, they kept saying that the monster has returned and that it was his fault because of the war and that he was better off dead then starting another war. I growled again in anger, this time slamming my fist into the wall behind me, punching a hole through it.

"It's okay, Mignonette." Pip said trying to calm me down.

"Shut up, Pip!" I growled, my demon was such a bitch. I then felt that somebody was there, I looked up and saw Alucard, I huffed some more and then looked away. Did he come to make fun of me? Tease me that I lost control of my demon?

"What set you off this time?" Alucard ask walking up to me, I looked up at him, my eyes turning a light crimson, a blush appearing on my cheeks, I turned my head so he couldn't see it. It would be bloody embarrassing to tell him what set me off.

"I just got irritated." I said.

"No, you got angry. But why?" Alucard ask.

"Nothing, I just overreacted." I said getting up, Pip went back to my shadows leaving the two of us alone. "I'm fine now, Master." I said walking past him and opening the door, all the humans backed away from me scared, I walked over to Sir Integra. "Sorry, Sir."

"Go calm down in your room." Sir Integra ordered softly.

"Yes, Sir." I said and walked past all the frightened humans and past my Master, I went to my room.

* * *

Alucard walked out of the training room after a few minutes.

"Well, you calmed her down." I said, I looked back at my shivering soldiers. "You, come with me." I said pointing to one of my soldiers.

"Yes, Sir." The soldier said and followed me, I walked back to my study and stepped around the unconscious soldier lying on my floor, I sat behind my desk. The soldier stood in front of me, Alucard stood off to the side.

"What happened? Why did Seras go berserk?" I ask lighting a cigar and took a long drag from it, blowing the smoke out of my lungs/mouth.

"We were talking and she over heard our conversation." The soldier explained.

"What were you talking about? Seras doesn't get mad that easily, you obviously said something that offended her and made her...well like that." I said gesturing my hand towards the training room where Seras lost it.

"We were talking about..." The soldier looked at Alucard with a gulp and then looked back at me. "Alucard."

"What were you saying about me...Human?!" Alucard ask looking at the soldier with hell's fire in his eyes.

"I...it wasn't me, Paul started to talk about you, I didn't have anything to do with the conversation, I was just there." The soldier said.

"Just fucking tell me what you were saying!" I yelled really annoyed now, the soldier jumped in fright and looked at me with wide eyes.

"That Alucard started the last war, that he should have remained dead, and that he was a monster!" The soldier said very scared.

"Well, that explains it. There will be no more talking about the two vampires." I ordered, he quickly bowed his head to me.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier said.

"Dismiss. And get him out of here!" I yelled pointing at the unconscious soldier lying on my floor, the soldier saluted me, grabbed his friend, then ran out. I looked at Alucard, taking another drag of my cigar. "Well, what do you think about his situation?" Alucard didn't say anything. "Will this keep happening? Will she keep going off like that?"

"...yes." Alucard answered, I sighed, these damn vampires give me headaches faster then anything.

"Seras has grown quite strong, she can control her demon now, I believe that she can handle it..." I said rubbing my chin as I thought about it. "But...if she does go through another rage...it will have to be dealt with right away...but how?" I ask myself forgetting that Alucard was there.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said with one of his grins.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Wolf Kiss

**Hello Humans,**

**So none of you are confused, Seras' arm is normal and not a shadow, sorry that I didn't mention that earlier, I was going to mention it soon but somebody brought it up so I cleared it up for you guys. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sighed as I looked up at the moon, the cool night air blowing my hair to the side, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, my demon was growling, she's angry about something, I almost lost control of her when I woke up. I stood up on the branch that I was just sitting on, I jumped to the next tree and then the next, it's nice to get away from the mansion sometimes, I went deeper and deeper into the woods, the wind blowing into my face, my hair flying back crazily but I didn't care. Small pants coming from me as jumped about, I jumped from the branch, half way down, my hand came out and grabbed another branch, I swung on the branch and landed on top gracefully in a crouch.

I looked around at my surrounding, my crimson eyes dark and glowing in the night, my fangs elongated, I breathed heavily, my demon roaring, I stood up and screamed out in anger, black birds flying away scared from the sudden noise. My long nails digging into the trunk of the tree, why was I so angry, why was my demon so angry, it all started when Master returned, I haven't been myself. I felt a presence, I turned around to see my Master standing on a branch in the next tree, I glared at him.

"Control yourself, Police Girl." Alucard purred.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Master?" I growled, I turned back around and started jumping branch to branch again, bloody idiot, telling me to control myself, what does he think I'm doing way out here? I rolled my eyes, I was slightly surprised when he appeared on the next branch in front of me, I quickly came to a stop, but the sudden stop made me lose my balance, I started to fall, I quickly dug my nails into the tree. I stopped falling, I huffed in relief and anger, I looked up at Master Alucard, he grinned down at me, I put my feet against the tree, and pushed off the tree, I flew backwards, my hands came out and just as I passed a branch, my hands caught it. I stood on the branch under Alucard, he was hanging upside down, his knees keeping him in place, he gave me a toothy grin.

"Good evening, Seras." Alucard purred, I looked at him and then pushed him so he swung a bit.

"Knock it off, Master." I growled and jumped from my branch, I landed on the ground gracefully.

"And here I thought that you were happy for your Master's return." Alucard said landing on the ground behind me.

"I am happy you're back, Master." I said refusing to look at him.

"Then what is wrong, my Draculina?" Alucard purred as he stepped closer to me.

"Nothing, Sir." I growled turning into my wolf form and running off through the woods, blood tears pouring down my face, what is wrong with me? Why do feel such anguish? I was blinded by the crimson tears, a black figure jumped out before I could stop I ran into the figure, I stood back up shaking my head, the black figure came out, it was much bigger then me. His head leaned down, his cold wet nose lightly sniffing the side of my face where the tears were, and then a long pink tongue slipped out and licked up my blood tears. My eyes became wide, I saw that it was Master Alucard's black wolf, his crimson eyes staring deeply into mine, I backed up scared from the sudden action, small whimpers coming from me. What the hell is Master doing?

Alucard came closer to me, his muzzle lightly brushing against mine, I backed away again but ran into a tree, Alucard's fangs sticking out from a toothy grin his wolf was giving to me. Alucard came even closer, his muzzle brushing over mine more, his pink tongue coming out and licking over my white blonde fur where crimson tears stained it. Alucard's wet nose met mine forming a wolf kiss, my eyes became wide again, his eyes flashing with amusement, my demon was purring happily even though I was confused as hell and beyond scared. Was Master feeling okay tonight? I tried to pull away, my demon growling at me, but as I pulled away, Alucard would just come closer, pressing onto my muzzle more.

Alucard lightly bit my muzzle, his long sharp teeth just barely piercing my skin, I whimpered again, my wolf instincts kicking in and telling me that this was some sort of claim. Why the hell is he claiming me? I was already his fledging, already his, Alucard pulled away and licked his chops, he then playfully bit my ear, I just stood there, frozen, not being able to believe what was happening. Alucard licked my ear, my ear twitching, I flattened them to my head with a whimper, Alucard rubbed his head against mine in a comforting way. His black fur was so warm and soft, Alucard's wolf was so beautiful, especially with the moon light glowing off his fur, I sighed and leaned more into him. My ears shot up when hearing a twig snap, Alucard and I both looked at the intruder, I grew angry from the sudden interruption.

"Uh..." A Hellsing soldier said as he stared at us, wide eyed, he held a camera in his hand, I growled at him, my ears once more flattening to my head as I stalked over to him. He backed away scared, he raised his hands. "I didn't mean any harm, Seras." But I just growled more at him, baring my fangs, I lunged for him, he held his arm trying to protect himself, my fangs pierced his skin, sinking all the way to the bone. He screamed in pain and fell onto his back, he tried to push me off, my nails scraping his chest as he struggled, I growled and snarled at him, my crimson eyes boring into his, he was so scared, I could see it in his eyes and taste it in his blood.

I heard growling behind me, then something was on my back, I snarled, letting go of the human, he breathed heavily, I snapped my teeth at the form on top of me. I finally got the form off me, I lunged for Alucard who had just attacked me, his ears were back and he growled at me. My teeth sank into his neck, his blood pouring into my mouth, he growled at my actions and easily threw me off of him, I fell onto my side, licking my chops, I looked up at the black wolf, I then looked back at the human who was bleeding badly. I bared my fangs at him again, he shrieked and tried to crawl away, I lunged for him, but teeth snapped down on the scruff of my neck and pulled me away from the human. I growled angrily at Alucard, he gave a loud frightful, commanding bark that made me cower to the elder powerful wolf.

I whimpered, I took over my demon, I looked at the bleeding human again, he was still breathing heavily, the bleeding not slowing down. What have I done? I looked at Alucard's bleeding wound that I had caused moments ago, I attacked Alucard, I shook my head ashamed, I backed away slowly, I then took off running, once more blood tears trailing down my white blonde fur. As I ran, I just grew more angry, furious with myself, furious with Alucard, what was he doing? Why was he acting that way towards me? I was so confused, I growled in anger as my demon slowly started to take over again. I barked and snarled as I came closer to London.

* * *

Seras started to run off, I could smell her blood tears, I watched after her, she had lost control again, attacked me...and the human, I growled angrily, I wished to help her, I wanted her, needed her. But she wouldn't accept and just as she was, just as she started to accept it, the damn human showed up. I transformed back into my human form, I looked down at the human, he looked up at me with wide eyes, I growled at him, I picked him up roughly and materialized us to Sir Integra's study, she stared at the two of us with a wide eye and then she glared at me.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Sir Integra ask angrily.

"It was Seras!" The human screamed, I growled at the human again. "She attacked me!"

"Seras...did this?" Sir Integra ask shocked.

"Yes." I hissed.

"Get him to the infirmary, then tell me what happened." Sir Integra said, I quickly materialized us to the infirmary, threw the human roughly onto the bed, and appeared in my Master's study.

"I went to go claim Seras." I explained.

"Claim her?" Sir Integra ask with a smirk. "Mate with her?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then what happened?" Sir Integra ask leaning back into her chair.

"The human arrived taking a pictures of us..." I growled annoyed by that.

"Pictures?" Sir Integra ask.

"We were in our wolf forms." I said waving my hand annoyed by the question.

"Hmm." Sir Integra said.

"Seras' demon took over in anger and she attacked him, she then ran off." I said.

"Where is she?" Sir Integra ask.

"Somewhere in the woods." I said gesturing towards the woods.

"Hopefully she will calm down there." Sir Integra said, she looked up at me. "We need to solve this problem, Alucard." I grinned.

"I already know what to do, Master." I said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Sir Integra ask.

"Mate with the girl, once we're mated, her demon will be content for she finally got her mate." I explained, Sir Integra smirked.

"Then I order you..." Sir Integra said but didn't finish when she saw that I was focusing on something else. "What is it?"

"...Seras." I said.

"What's wrong?" Sir Integra ask.

"I'm not sure...she's upset...and wounded." I said, Sir Integra was wide eyed again.

"Get to her fast!" Sir Integra ordered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. The Monster

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I ran into the streets of London, some people there walking and talking but as soon as they saw me they started running and screaming, I barked in anger at the people. My paws hitting the pavement with a thud sound, my nails lightly scraping against the cement, I growled and snarled at the people. I heard gun fires and felt pain in my side, I looked over to see a man with a gun, his eyes wide, sobs coming from him in fear, I growled at the human and ran towards him, he just fired his gun faster, I bit deeply into his leg. The human screamed in pain and hit me with his gun, my head starting to bleed from the impact of the gun, I whimpered from the pain but just bit down harder with a vicious growl.

Other men came over to help him, trying to pull him away, others kicking me in the sides, then one of the guys slammed his foot down on my head, my teeth withdrew from his legs as I fell over with a yip. I shook my head and looked up at the human that kicked me, he looked at me with wide eyes, fear seeable in his eyes, I bared my fangs at him, he took off running, I chased him down the street. The human turned the corner, I growled and ran faster, I then lunged for him, burying my nails into his back, we both fell to the floor, the human turned over and looked up at me with whining and sobs. Before I could latch my fangs onto his jugular, a sharp pain came in my stomach, a burning sensation, I growled in anger from the pain, I buried my teeth into his throat, he choked and gurgled, the sudden pain in my stomach was worse.

The human struggled and tried to push me off, blood pouring down the sides of his neck, blood rushing into my mouth, I drank up the warm crimson liquid greedily, it was amazing drinking straight from the vein, better then those cold blood packs. The human slowly stopped his struggling and became limp, I growled annoyed that he wasn't putting up at fight anymore, I withdrew my teeth from his neck and got off the corpse. The pain was still immense, I slowly made my way to the streets, I could feel some warm liquid pouring off my fur, I fell over, turning back into my human form, I then curled up into a fetal position, blood tears pouring down my cheeks. I looked to my stomach to see a silver dagger there, why did it hurt so much? The dagger wasn't blessed, and blessed knives/bayonets hurt like fucking hell.

I held my sides, wincing at the pain as I tried to think of why it hurt so much, I remember losing blood from the man that shot me and then hit me with his gun...and I haven't eaten today. So not only was I weaken for not eating my two to three blood packs when I woke up but from the damn wounds the fucking humans gave to me...the humans! My eyes turned back to a light crimson, I looked over at the human that I just killed, oh my God, what I have I done. I cried harder, I attacked humans, innocent people, my demon took over again and attacked people. I felt sick to my stomach, I enjoyed their blood, drinking from them happily.

* * *

I appeared in London, a few blocks from here I could see three humans, one was injured and breathing heavily, they tried to help him up but he didn't want to leave just yet because of the pain in his leg. I ignored these humans and searched for my Childe, I could feel she was in pain, she was sad and crying, but where is she, where is my Draculina? I could smell blood, not only that but vampire's blood, I followed the scent, my boots making thud sounds as I walked down the streets, I walked around a corner and was slightly shocked by the scene. In front me laid my Childe lying in a pool of her blood unconscious, I could see blood rushing out from bullet wounds, I saw the glinting of the silver dagger that was planted in her stomach, blood tears rushing down her cheeks.

I looked over to see a dead human, his shirt torn from nails of an animal, his throat practically mauled on, I kneeled down and brushed my hand over Seras' cheek. She groaned, I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms, I licked up the blood that was drizzling out of her mouth, such a messy girl. I materialized to Sir Integra's study, I set my Draculina on the floor, Sir Integra stood up and slammed her hands on the desk angrily.

"What happened?!" Sir Integra growled. "Alucard, get her to the infirmary!"

"No need." I said as I pulled the dagger out of her stomach, Seras gasp from the pain, I threw the bloody dagger to the side, more of her blood rushing out of the wound. My tendrils came out and went to her bullet hole wounds, they slide inside the wounds, the damn bullets should have came out on their own as she healed but she wasn't healing, she didn't drink, I rolled my eyes at my stubborn fledging. I thought that she had accepted the blood, enjoyed it, and drinking from the human didn't help, she lost way to much blood. My tendrils pulled the bullets out, she hissed from the pain, I examined the bullets, they weren't silver just regular bronze bullets.

"What happened to her?" Sir Integra ask as she looked at the girl with a wide eye.

"Humans." I said not wanting to get into it right now.

"But why...why did they do this to her?" Sir Integra ask, I looked up at her.

"Isn't it obvious, they were afraid of the monster." I growled.

"Monster?...Seras attacked them?" Sir Integra ask shocked.

"Yes. Her demon took over again." I explained as I looked back down at Seras.

"Damn!" Sir Integra said.

"One of the humans are dead." I said, Sir Integra fell backwards in her chair.

"Seras...would never do that...you must be mistaken. Perhaps she was trying to save the human from another vampire?" Sir Integra ask hopefully.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Master..." Seras mumbled, her hand clenching my coat, she was still unconscious, I sat her up and held my wrist out to her, she small fangs bit gently into my wrist, hunger taking over making her grip my wrist and drink faster. I slowly started to think about the time when I offered my blood to her, so she could become a No Life Queen, a free vampire, but she refused. What about now? Would she be willing? Will she accept in gladly? When I saw her start to heal I pulled my wrist away, I held her in my arms.

"Alucard...you need to take care of this, she already...killed somebody, I don't want to know what happens next if you don't mate with her." Sir Integra said. "Take her to her room...I'll see what I can do with the injured and the deceased humans...and the blood stains in my carpet that will be there from Seras." Sir Integra growled looking at the small pool of blood around Seras, I chuckled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Amazing but yet Hateful Blood

**Hello Humans,**

**I am so sorry, for some reason I'm having major writer's block. I'm having trouble with all my stories and I haven't really updated anything for a few days and I'm sorry, but I'll try to get back to updating at night. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I sat up in bed, I no longer felt pain but sadness, what have I done? I...killed somebody...an innocent human...I injured two others...and I attacked Master. I hugged my legs tightly, crying in my arms, I have become a monster! Killing, enjoying it, thirsting for their blood, torturing them. Oh God! I don't want to be like this, I don't want to be a monster, I don't want this. I growled in anger, it was all that human's fault! If he hadn't been there when Alucard was being weird towards me, I would have never lost it and a human wouldn't be dead. It was all his fault! What was he even doing out there?! I materialized to the infirmary, the human lying in the bed, his eyes wide when he saw me appear.

"Seras!" The Hellsing soldier said surprised, I stomped over to him, my fangs elongating, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a little. "Please don't!"

"What the hell were you doing?!" I growled.

"J-just taking pic-pictures!" The Hellsing soldier said.

"Why?!" I growled.

"Come on, it's rare to see Alucard like that..." The Hellsing soldier said, I shook him a little.

"A human died because of you." I hissed at him, his eyes became wide.

"What?" The Hellsing soldier whispered. "S-Seras...what are you...what?"

"It's your fault that my demon took over, it's your fault that a human died." I growled.

"N-no...I...I...no...I was just...I didn't mean...oh, God." The Hellsing soldier muttered, my nails started to dig into his chest, he screamed in pain.

"That is quite enough, Police Girl." Sir Integra said, I was surprised that she used my old nickname, something she hasn't called me since before the war. I growled while throwing the human back down, he breathed heavily, I stepped back. "It's not your fault...I do not wish to blame Seras, but it was her who killed him." I winced at that.

"It wouldn't have happened if this human had stayed away." I growled.

"I said that was enough, Seras, do not have me repeat myself." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, sorry, Sir." I hissed.

"Get some rest." Sir Integra said. "Seras, come with me." I clenched my fists, I looked over at Sir Integra and Alucard who stood in the door way, I gave the human another glare and then followed after my two Masters. The two acted kind of weird as we made our way to Sir Integra's study, they were both smirking, once in awhile they gave me side glances to see if I was still with them. What's wrong with them? We walked into her study, Sir Integra went to her desk and took a seat, I stood a few feet behind Master, looking at them, waiting to see what they needed.

"Master?" I called out, both looking at me, I took a step forward, looking at Sir Integra, she gave me a smirk.

"Yes, Seras. You and Alucard have a mission tonight, I told Alucard the information. Go." Sir Integra ordered, waving her hand, but that smirk still plastered on her face.

"Sir?" I asked but Alucard grabbed my arm, pulled me close to his form, and dematerialized us, Master materialized us in front of an abandoned building, an old sign hung over the door, it read "_Lucky Joy". _An old company that made kid toys. The moon was out, a few stars surrounded the glowing orbs beauty, the only light was the moon and our burning crimson eyes. I looked around, I didn't sense anybody here, were we in the right area? I sent a wave of my power to the building, there were no vampires inside, I looked up at Master, he was grinning, standing behind me, casting a shadow over me.

"Master, there is nobody here." I stated.

"Are you sure of that, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, I looked at him and then at the building, I huffed and then sent another wave of my power to the building, this time checking slowly and carefully, still no vampires, not even dead bodies.

"Yes, I'm sure, Master." I said looking back up at him.

"Well, our Master said that there have been killings here so let us go." Alucard said with his usual trade mark grin, I watched him suspiciously and then summoned my Anti Freak Rifle, it appeared and I walked over to the front doors, kicking them in I walked in, it was empty, dark, and dirty.

Alucard and I walked about the first floor, it reminded me of our second mission where I lost control and killed the ghouls viciously. I remembered crushing ones skull with my foot, then Father Anderson showed up with those damn blessed bayonets! Unintentionally, I stroked the scar that was on my neck from where a bayonet pierced me, I gulped.

We were on the second floor, we haven't found anybody, no vampires, no dead bodies, not even a drop of blood signifying that there was a killing here, this was a bloody waste of time! Then black tendrils wrapped around me, I dropped my Anti Freak Rifle, I fell to the floor and re-stood up on paws, I looked up at Master who was chuckling.

"Why don't you sniff them out then, dog!" Alucard teased. "Quit your whining, Police Girl!" I growled at him, I turned around and sniffed the air, all I could smell was Alucard and he smelled amazing! I sniffed again, this time just trying to smell Alucard, my nose and mind took over, sniffing and thinking about him. I shook my head, no stop! I turned back around. Alucard was giving me a toothy grin, did he know what I was doing? I was glad that I was a dog at the moment because if I wasn't I would be blushing madly.

**Can you please turn me back, Master? **I asked in his head.

"I like you better this way." Alucard teased. "You are less whiney and more quiet this way." I was then transformed back into my human form, I stood up happily, I bent down and picked up my Anti Freak Rifle, I looked up to see Alucard staring at me. I bit my bottom lip, blushing, his didn't seem to realize that he was staring, he seemed deep in thought as his eyes explored my body. His eyes slowly going up my long legs, to my curves, to my big breasts, then he reached my face where he just gave me another one of his malicious grins. I turned around and started walking, Alucard's footsteps coming to my ears.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"What is it?" Alucard asked.

"...When we were in the woods...what...what was happening?" I asked, my fang piercing my bottom lip, blood drizzled out, waiting to hear the answer, I heard Alucard chuckle.

"Do you wish to know?" Alucard purred/whispered in my ear, his breath wafting across my cheek, I jumped, a shiver going through my body as my eyes became wide. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see an empty hallway.

"Master?" I called out to him, I looked around frantically, then started walking forward towards the third floor. Why does he love to do this to me? Maybe he left, going back to Hellsing, knowing that I was probably right about nobody being here. Yeah, right, like Alucard would ever admit that I was right about something, I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.

"God damn it, Alucard!" I yelled throwing out my arms. "Where are you?!" Then one of his shadows wrapped about my ankle and pulled me through the floor, I dropped my Anti Freak Rifle, the shadow let go of me and before I hit the floor my shadows appeared, stretching out and turned into wings. I hovered a few inches above the floor, I glared around, looking for the bastard, I put my feet back down on the floor, my shadows going back to normal. Dark chuckling echoed through the building.

**How long have you been a vampire, Seras? Thirty years? **Alucard asked in my head.

"To be precise, thirty-one years." I said my eyes burning a dark crimson.

**How many times have you wished to become a No Life Queen? How many mornings did you dream of being so powerful? How much power you will have, more than the powers you have now. **Alucard said, I closed my eyes, I have always thought about becoming a No Life Queen, but I don't want it, I don't want to become a No Life Queen. What would happen with Sir Integra and my relationship? Will I be bond to her? Would I lose her respect for me once she knows that I have grown darker and more powerful, becoming a full on monster? How about Alucard and my relationship? Our Master and Childe bond? That would be broken, he would no longer be my Master, after I become a No Life Queen he would just leave me, ignore me more, I don't want that. I love my relationships that I have with everybody. What about the soldiers? They would just be more terrified of me, I'm not ready to become a No Life Queen.

"No, Master, not right now." I said.

**Come to me, little one. **Alucard said. **Come drink my blood, become a No Life Queen.**

"Please, Master, no!" I said opening my eyes.

**Don't be scared, my dear. **Alucard said chuckling. **If you do not drink willingly I will force you, you will become a No Life Queen tonight. **

"NO!" I said running towards the front door, there was darkness around it, I couldn't open the door or use my powers to go through it.

**Alucard! **I growled in his mind, I ran upstairs, still keeping an eye out for him, I sent a wave of my power out through the house but I couldn't find him, he laughed again. Damn! I ran up to the third floor, my choices of places to go died when I came to a dead end, I put my back up against the wall shivering. I looked around the hall. Why does he want this to end? Was I a terrible fledging? What did I do wrong? Did I disappoint him too many times? Then arms went around me, I shrieked, Alucard came out of the wall from behind, his body up against mine, his arms around me in a good grip.

"I have caught you, my Draculina." Alucard whispered in my ear with a grin, I was surprised when he nipped my earlobe lightly.

"Master! Please let me go!" I yelled, I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Alucard raised his arm, I couldn't turn my head to see what he was doing, I heard a biting noise and then smelled blood, his arm came back down and I saw that he had a bite mark on his wrist, blood coming out. He slowly brought it towards me, my eyes glowed, my fangs elongated, I tried to back my head away but it just hit his chest and I had no other place to go. "Please! I do not wish to leave you! I want to be by your side! Master! Please don't!" I cried not even realizing what I said but his arm froze, Alucard's grin disappeared.

Before he could do or say anything, I broke away from his grip and turned around to face him. His arms fell to his side, he studied me and then an evil grin came, I backed away, frightened of that look, not liking it one bit, but he was against me again in two steps. Alucard threw me to the floor and then caged me to the floor with his body, I looked up into his crimson eyes, his grin showing his fangs, his black hair slightly touching my cheeks. The touch bringing a weird sensation to my lower stomach, a half moan, half grunt escaped from me. Alucard took his one hand and put it behind my head raising it off the floor, his face mere inches from mine.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Alucard said, his breath mingling with mine, making me go into a daze but soon snapped out of it once I saw his bloody wrist rise. Before I could do anything, his wrist met my lips, he crushed his wrist to my lips so not a single drop could escape. His blood poured into my mouth and down my throat, the blood tasted amazing, what I thought it would taste like was all wrong, it was so much better, like the best wine in the damn world.

I started to feel strong, more powerful, my darkness rising, my demon coming closer to the surface. My form started to glow a light crimson, my body going through the changes, I closed my eyes, a blood tear escaping, I felt Alucard lick up the tear. I felt our Master and Childe bond start to shatter, break slowly. I opened my eyes and looked at Alucard, I winced. Our Master and Childe bond shattered, I no longer felt it, something else was there, even though how betrayed and hurt I felt, I felt...whole? Complete? I was to upset to figure it out, Alucard kept his wrist there for a few more seconds then brought it away from my lips.

"How do you feel now, my Draculina?" Alucard asked while wiping away some blood off my lower lip, he leaned down and nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent. I looked away from him, more blood tears trailing down my face, I dematerialized. The only thing that I was grateful for, I could leave, disappear as if I was nothing, not having to see him.

* * *

Seras dematerialized, I stood up, looking at the spot where she was, why did she leave? Seras wanted to keep our Master and Childe bond, I would have kept it if I didn't care for the girl. I thought about when I held her in my arms, I wanted her badly, to claim the girl, it took my strength not to throw her to the floor and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk. Seras is so fragile, I have to be careful with her...maybe, I grinned, I will have her soon.

* * *

Alucard destroyed our bond, why? Why did he hate me so? What did I do wrong? I wiped the tears away and appeared in Sir Integra's study, she was behind her desk, taking a long drag from her cigar and scribbling something on some paper, she looked up surprised.

"Did you just materialize?" Sir Integra asked.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered, looking at the floor.

"I didn't know that you had the power to do that." Sir Integra said sounding impressed, she leaned back in her chair, grinning up at me.

"I didn't." I said, Sir Integra stared up at me, first confused and then angry.

"What happened?!" Sir Integra shouted.

"Alucard and I went on a mission, he forced me to drink his blood and I became a No Life Queen." I said truthfully, Sir Integra snapped her cigar in half, I could hear her teeth grinding and the sound of her trying to control her breathing, her face red in anger.

"ALUCARD!" Sir Integra shouted, my head shot up and I vanished, not wanting to see Alucard or have anything to do with the situation.

* * *

The girl vanished and my servant appeared.

"You called, Master?" Alucard asked with a grin.

"What happened?!" I asked furious.

"I forced Seras to drink my blood and she became a No Life Queen." Alucard said.

"But why?!" I asked sad for the girl. "The 'mission' was so you could claim her! Not make things worse!"

"I did fix things though, I claimed her soul, heart, and demon." Alucard said still grinning.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"When a vampire takes up a fledging he is choosing his bride." Alucard said, so that's why he turned Seras, she was his bride! It all started to make sense to me.

"That's why you turned Seras all those years ago?" I asked.

"Correct. Since I am the only No Life King I can make a much stronger bond, once I forced Seras to drink my blood I did not only give her the power to be a No Life Queen but I gave her a new bond between us." Alucard said.

"Your demons have been crying for each other, that's not normal for vampires is it?" I asked.

"No. This bond that I created has never been made before, this bond ties our two souls together." Alucard said.

"Soul mates?" I asked thinking this over. "It's like your completing the others soul."

"Yes." Alucard said. "Seras is my mate. My lover. My bride. I am her friend. Her companion. Her mate." Seras really does change Alucard, the way he cares for her, I've never seen it before.

"Alright. I want you to claim Seras tonight, before the night ends." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Yes, my Master." Alucard said grinning wickedly and bowing his head slightly.

"Dismissed." I said, the vampire vanished.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Sneaky Bastard

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I looked up at the crimson moon, this time by my doing, I was sitting on the roof, my legs hanging off the side. A blood tear crept from my eye and down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away, my demon roared in anger, I closed my eyes trying to keep her back. A No Life Queen, eh? I dreamt about becoming this for years but I never wanted it, I didn't want this power or be this dark or break our bond.

"You have no idea of what I did." Alucard said, I jumped turning around, he was a few feet behind me, grinning wickedly, it made me shutter, didn't he torture me enough?

"I do...Alucard." I said forcing myself not say Master and to break down into tears, I turned back towards the crimson moon. "You...didn't want me anymore, you broke our bond, ending it forever."

"Yes. How happy I am to break that bond." Alucard said, my eyes became wide and then I hunched over, more tears falling down my cheeks. Why does he say such things? Why must he keep torturing me? "And create a much stronger bond." My tears stopped, time froze, I sat there thinking his words over, the wind blowing my face and hair, there was total quiet for a long moment. What? Did I hear correctly? I turned my head slowly towards him and looked up at him, he was grinning, his demon eyes glowing as they looked at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Come to me, my Draculina." Alucard said holding out a hand. "Come to me, my Mate." Mate?! No, it can't be! How?! When?! Why me?! I didn't move, still not believing what he was saying, he must be teasing me, one big sick joke. I turned away from him closing my eyes and more tears streamed down my face, that's it one sick joke!

"...Go away Alucard." I said but my demon roared at me wanting to go to Alucard, she tried so hard to get out but I held her back.

"Your demon obviously disagrees with you." Alucard said. "Why do you deny me?"

"Because...because it is just a joke." I said. "Why did you force me to drink your blood? What have I done to make you want to get rid of me so badly? I want the truth! Was I too much of a disappointment?" I asked, my head shot up to his direction, he was no longer grinning.

"Do not think this way, my little one." Alucard said. "I have always been proud of you, to have such a powerful fledging, one so dark and beautiful. A true Draculina, a true Noseferatu." His words touched me but I was still upset.

"But why?! If you were so proud of me why do you want to get rid of me so badly?!" I asked closing my eyes and cried over my last words. A hand was on my cheek, I opened my eyes to stare into a dark crimson ones, his mouth met mine and he kissed me passionately. The kiss was searing, passionate and amazing, a moan escaped from me, Alucard pulled back. Then I realized what just happened, he just kissed me! What the fuck?!

"I did it so I could have you." Alucard said, I stared at him. "In order to have you, I had to break our Master and Childe bond by giving you my blood so you could become a No Life Queen. When you had my blood it created a more powerful bond, a new bond. Connecting our souls. I have claimed your soul, heart, and demon." Alucard put his hand on my upper chest, his palm brushing my breast slightly making me blush. "Now all I have to do to complete the bond is claim you."

"Claim me?!" I asked scared and loving the idea, my demon practically purring at the idea also, Alucard grinned.

"Yes." Alucard purred.

"I..bu.." I didn't know what to say, these feelings that I have had for him, was it love? Lust? Have I been looking for my mate unintentionally?

"Don't deny me again, Seras." Alucard said when seeing me panic. His breath mingling with mine, oh, his sweet, amazing scent, I sniffed the air, inhaling his scent. Before I realized what I was doing I had my hand raised and my fingers tangling into his hair, god, I loved him. I heard Alucard chuckle, I looked back into his eyes, Alucard wiped away one of my tears. "Is this what you want?" I couldn't find words to speak, I just stared at him and then nodded my head slowly. Alucard grinned wickedly, his fangs showing, the next moment went by fast, I was all of a sudden on the floor, Alucard caging me in, oh, god, it was really going to happen!

"Alucard." I muttered, Alucard's fingers going through my short blonde hair, my hand slid up, bringing it up to his face and cupping his pale cheek. Alucard leaned down and kissed me on the lips again, he kissed me hard and I kissed him back, Alucard's tongue slid out and forced his tongue into my mouth. The kiss deepening, our tongues sliding over each other, he pulled back, a small thread of salvia following him and slid down my chin, I wiped it off.

"So delicious." Alucard said, it sent shivers down my spine, this was really happening! My stomach hurt, I was wet between my legs, and I had the urge to touch him everywhere, to also claim him. Alucard chuckled, seeing how bad I wanted him amused him greatly. "Impatient are we, Police Girl?" I just moaned, Alucard smirked and brought his head down to my neck, he kissed it lightly in a loving manner.

I slid my hand to the back of his head, fisting his black silky hair, I closed my eyes, I felt Alucard's head rise back up and he looked down at me. Alucard's hand slid down my body towards my skirt, I shut my eyes tighter, I then felt as his nails came down and not only scratched up my skirt but my legs, I felt cool air and warm liquid running between my legs, I could smell my blood. I opened my eyes to see that Alucard wasn't above me, I shifted my eyes downward and saw Alucard down between my legs, I shivered again, what was he doing? Alucard parted my legs, putting them on the top of his shoulders, my lower body up off of the ground.

I saw the long claw marks he had just made on my inner thighs, he brought his head down and started licking up the blood on my left inner thigh, I arched my back with a moan, there was a tingling feeling in my lower stomach everytime his tongue touched my skin. Then he went to my right inner thigh and started licking up all the blood, his tongue disappeared from my leg, I waited to see what he would do next but we just stayed that way, I opened my eyes and saw the stars above us, the moon still a crimson, I then felt his nose on my underwear.

My hands came swooping down and touched the top of his head, my eyes wide, I felt him grin against my underwear, Alucard rose and grinned down at me, my hands fell back down to my chest. Alucard followed my motion and stared at my breasts for a few seconds, then he looked back into my eyes, another smirk appearing on his pale face and then with a swoop of his hand, my underwear was torn off.

Alucard put my legs back down, my lower body finding the ground, he spread my legs and crawled up towards me, his coat and shirt disappearing, he was just in his black pants. Alucard came down and kissed me on the lips, I leaned in, I loved the feeling of his lips upon mine, his beautiful pale skin upon mine. We both pulled back, I looked down at Alucard's chest, I brought my hand up and touched it, so warm, I went along his abs, he was so beautiful. I looked back up at Alucard, I then felt his hands on my bare breasts, I looked down, my top was unbotton and my bra was gone, how did he do that?!

Alucard chuckled and squeezed my breasts lightly, I still couldn't believe what was happening, I still couldn't believe that Alucard is going to make me his Mate...why me when he can have any woman he wanted? All thoughts vanished when I felt something nudging me at the lips of my sex, I looked down and saw that Alucard was completely naked and his long hard cock was nudging there. I squeaked surprised, Alucard cupped my cheek, I looked up at him, his eyes soft, also a soft smile was formed, I stared at him and then cupped his cheek.

I rose my head up and bit into his neck, his warm powerful blood flowed into my mouth, it was so damn good! I could feel everything he was feeling, at first he was surprised by my action, then he was amused, I felt all of his lust, his demon roaring to be let out and fuck me! I quickly let go of his neck and backed my head away as far as it would go with wide scared eyes, he wasn't going to hurt me was he? I studied Alucard, he was in a daze, his eyes slowly becoming a dark crimson and a smirk appeared on his face, showing me a hint of fang.

"Alucard?" I whispered beyond scared, what will happen if his demon gets lose?! Would I be able to handle him?! Oh god, I shouldn't think that way! When I said his name Alucard brought his mouth down upon mine hard, crushing his body to mine so there was no space left between us. I was pinned between the floor and him, then before I could do anything he thrusted his hips upward and he buried himself deeply into me. A tearing sensation went through my lower body, a few blood tears escaped and ran down my face, my nails digging into Alucard's back, Alucard lapped up my blood tears happily, purring away, and then he pulled himself out only to just thrust himself back in hard. "Alucard!" I screamed from the pain, but he ignored my plea, the next thrust was less painful and more ecstasy, I moaned lowering my head back to the ground.

I looked up at Alucard, I brought my fingers up and tangled them into his hair, Alucard put one hand on my arm and the other in my hair. Alucard picked up the pace, driving himself in harder, I moaned under him and met his hips in rhythm. Alucard roared in triumph for finally claiming me and making me his, his fangs bared and he quicky bit deeply into my neck, making me gasp, it was pain but it turned to pleasure.

I clung onto him, closing my eyes with a soft smile, I wished that this could never end, I moaned more, gasping for air. I could feel him poking my lower stomach, I was so close to an orgasm, Alucard withdrew his fangs and licked over the wound he had just caused. I grabbed his head and brought him down into a hard passionate kiss, he forced his tongue into my mouth, I could taste my blood on his tongue, I swept over it swallowing a few drops of the liquid, I then pulled away my mouth opening from a silent scream, I orgasmed. Alucard kept going until he finally orgasmed.

We stopped our thrashing and our rhythm died down, he became soft inside of me, Alucard stared down at me with soft eyes and a soft smile, his eyes turning back to a light crimson, he then became concerned. I closed my eyes trying to savor the last few moments of what just happened, I felt so good, no, not good, great...amazing! I loved him so much. I felt him withdrew himself from me.

"Seras?" Alucard asked softly, I opened my eyes a little, just enough to see him.

"Hmmm?" I asked, too much in the moment to actually speak.

"Are you...Did I hurt you?" Alucard asked, I knew that he was going through what happened, how at first I was scared, in pain, and then was in great ecstasy. I sat up, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him, he then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I love you." I whispered, Alucard grinned down at me.

* * *

**The End**

**I know it was like the other but I fixed it up and added new things, I hope that you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Plus, Vlad the Impaler should come out soon, as soon as I finish two more stories. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
